


Fill

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking to Cope, Eating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Effie negotiates with him on eating.





	Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Effie scowls and hems, but Haymitch ignores her and continues drinking straight from the bottle. Her sips and bites are precise and counted. Fifteen bites for meat. Three for bread and a quick sip of wine. 

“You should eat,” she decides around sips of her wine. “You need something filling.”

“I am not eating that nasty fruitcake President Snow sent us.” 

Her cheeks flame beneath her heavy makeup. Now she covers her mouth with her napkin. 

“We never know who might be listening. The cake is perfectly fine.”

“Are you going to eat any?”

“I might have a bite.”

“Deal.”


End file.
